Pooh's Adventurers of 007: Everything or Nothing
Trailers Teaser Trailer Green Preview Bumper Logos: Walt Disney Pictures, Metro Goldwyn Mayer, Electronic Arts. Man: (Narrating) It's a new world with new enemies and new threats. But you can still depend on one man. (James Bond appears. He's walking and shot the letters "N", "E", "A" and "N". James turns a letter "L" into a number "7" just like the word "007" and walks in.) James Bond: (To the viewer) You're expecting someone else? Don Lafontaine: Who are you? James Bond: Name's Bond. James Bond. (The words "Pooh's Adventures of" and "Everything or Nothing" fade in) James Bond: Can't fool you. (Gun shots like the gunbarrel) Don Lafontaine: Coming this summer for theater near you. James Bond: (Off-Screen) This film is not yet rated. Theatrical Trailer Man: My name is Bond. James Bond. I was doing my job in my license to kill. Official Trailer Will Turner: I didn't know what my mission is successful. Jill Valentine: None of us will destroyed, except for one. Chris Redfield: How am I Ironic? Bond does not seize for his own distraction. Jack Sparrow: The world would know fear soon enough. Woman: You have everything to dicier. Man: Yes. Everything or nothing. Tigger: Say, who are you? James Bond: Bond. James Bond. James Bond: I'll stay for a drive. Why don't you show me the way? Mickey: Well, okay. Agent Q: You're not afraid of siders, are you? Mickey: Nah! It's just a toy. James Bond: I saw that. Man: Prepare to die, Mr. Bond. James Bond: You first. TV Spots Featurettes Transcript Scene 1: Logos/"The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Theme Song/Christopher Robin's Announcement Scene 2: Gunbarrel Sequence/The Wrong Hand at Ground Zero/Main Titles Scene 3: M16 Training/"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme Song Scene 4: A Long Way Down Scene 5: Train Chase Scene 6: An Old Friend Scene 7: "The Brainstorming Song"/The Sand Storm/"Everything or Nothing." Scene 8: "Who's Diavolo?"/A Spider-Spy/"The Morning Report"/Pooh and The Gang Meeting James Bond Scene 9: Serena St. Germaine/"The Local Police?"/"Arabian Nights" Scene 10: Vertigo/The Ruined Tower Scene 11: Death of An Agent/"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Theme (2003 Version) Scene 12: A Show of Force Scene 13: Samuel Upgrades/James's New Car/"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" Scene 14: Mardi Gras Mayhem/Listening to The Conversation/Driving the Limo Scene 15: The Kiss Kiss Club/"Bond, James Bond." Scene 16: Death's Door/Battling Jean La Rouge Scene 17: Battle in The Big Easy Scene 18: The Nino Technology Has Bean Upgraded/James's Time is Short Scene 19: The Faded Splendor Scene 20: The Machinery of Evil/"Be Prepared" Scene 21: The Pontchartrain Bridge/"Ghost Riders in The Sky" Scene 22: A Simple Exchange Scene 23: Red Line Scene 24: Ambushed Scene 25: The High Road/"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" Scene 26: Shooting James Bond in The Face. Bambi Stays and Guards the Den. Frollo takes Quasimodo to The Bell Tower and He Can Stay, Pete clobbers Mickey and Razoul Grabbed Aladdin, but Jafar making sure They were Never Found Scene 27: At Mont St. Michel and the Dungeon with Diavolo's Plan Scene 28: The Platinum War/"Savages" Scene 29: Dangerous Decent Scene 30: Red Underground Category:Disney Category:Non-Disney Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Winnie the Pooh/007 Crossover